Numerous canopy covers have been developed for a normally open truck bed. Principally, the object of a canopy cover is to protect loaded items from adverse weather conditions, vandalism and theft. A removable canopy provides protection to the truck bed when it is necessary, yet allows the truck to be open-topped when that is more convenient; e.g. when hauling a large, bulky load of cargo.
Ideally, the canopy cover would seal the truck bed interior so as to be weatherproof. It would provide optimum visibility to the driver, and yet be easily assembled and mounted, and just as simple to remove and store.